Maquillaje
by AishaKara
Summary: Las únicas veces en las que la veía era en el bar donde trabajaba,una muñeca rota que siempre ocupaba la mesa de la esquina y el trataría de repararla


Cuando me mude a esta parte de la cuidad, pensé que mi vida sería más entretenida, la adrenalina de lo desconocido, el empezar de cero…sin embargo no fue así, todo seguía igual de monótono y aburrido.

Había conseguido un trabajo como mesero de un bar, no ganaba mucho pero si lo suficiente para vivir. Como mesero poco a poco vas aprendiendo a leer a la gente, se pude decir que fue un hábito que adquirí involuntariamente; llevaba un mes trabajando, repitiendo lo mismo de siempre y cuando pensé que mi vida no podía ser más aburrida, ella apareció.

Ciertamente me había impactado su belleza tenía una piel blanca y sus ojos y cabello azul no eran algo que fácilmente se olvida, parecía un muñeca, una muñeca rota, ya que aunque muy bellos sus ojos estaban vacios, se dirigió a la mea de la esquina, por alguna razón había despertado un interés genuino en mi.

Y por mucho interés que tuviera, hablaba muy poco con ella, solo lo indispensable para saber que bebida traerle, y así se fueron las semanas, aparecía a la misma hora, se sentaba en la misma mesa y siempre pedía un Martini; después algún desconocido le invitaba un trago y así se iba pasando la noche entre alcohol y música.

Valla así que regreso – Comento Natsu mientras se acercaba a la barra, se había dado cuenta de que la observaba.

¿Regreso?- Pregunte pidiendo una explicación

Es fácil reconocer a los clientes frecuentes, y ella venia seguido, pero se ausento un tiempo, que fue cuando entraste aquí Gray-

Ya veo-

Es linda pero no te recomiendo meterte con ella- menciono Natsu antes de ir a atender otra mesa

No entendía a que se refería con eso, hasta que apareció el, ese día ella iba mas arreglada de lo normal y sus ojos tenía un ligero brillo, se sentó en la mesa de siempre.

¿Un Martini?- Pregunte al pedirle la orden

No hoy no …gracias – respondió amablemente

Me retire a la barra cuando el entro, su cabello negro y largo lo llevaba en una pequeña coleta , su flequillo tapaba la mitad de su rostro pero se distinguía que sus ojos eran rojos , supe que a él era a quien esperaba por que había logrado derretir la gélida expresión con la que la chica siempre entraba . Se sentó en la mesa de ella y el la beso.

Te lo dije - Menciono Natsu apareciendo de la nada

¿Es su novio?-antes de que reaccionara la pregunta ya había salido de mi boca. Natsu dudo un momento antes de contestarme.

Algo así – soltó dudoso

Ese día ella rompió su rutina. Aunque en el bar conviviera con muchas personas nunca se besaba con nadie, llegaba sola y sola se iba, pero ese día se fue con él. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo podía saber los días en los que se vería con él.

En una ocasión mientras atendía una mesa, lo vi besándose con una peliblanca de cabello corto. Para cuando la peli azul se apareció ellos ya se habían ido; mientras le llevaba su Martini dudaba si decirle o no lo que había visto.

\- Oye…ammm ¿te pasa algo?- me pregunto mientras me veía a los ojos

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Desde hace rato que me miras extraño –

-Bueno no quiero parecer entrometido…es... Bueno… el pelinegro que la acompaño la otra vez...el...Bueno…-

-¿Estaba con otra?- Completo la frase a lo que yo asentí

\- Gracias por decírmelo….pero ya lo sabía – me sorprendió la naturalidad con la que lo dijo

-Sabes…eres un buen chico- dijo mientras se bebía el Martini, me quede pasmado, si bien era la conversación más larga que habíamos tenido no tenía ni idea de que decir.

-¿Puedes traerme otro?- menciono mientras me enseñaba su copa vacía.

-Claro enseguida-

Esa noche bebió más de lo que acostumbraba, como siempre bailaba entre la multitud, pareciera como si se forzara en divertirse, como si por cada sonrisa que soltara esa noche, eso que evitaba que sus ojos tuvieran vida pudiera irse, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así.

Ella solía ser una persona muy puntual, así que cuando su hora de llegada pasó, supuse que no vendría.

Poco tiempo después entro el sujeto con el que se veía, tomo la mesa que ella siempre tomaba, se notaba que estaba molesto. No tardo mucho para que ella llegara y se apurara llegar a su mesa. Al parecer mantenían una discusión.

Lo siento Rouge –

¡¿Crees que soy tu juguete?!- el sujeto elevo la voz haciendo que más gente prestara atención a su discusión

No claro que no...pero...-

¡Vámonos!- la interrumpió mientras se la llevaba a jalones del lugar, me acerque con la intención de detenerlo pero ella me suplico con la mirada que no interviniera. Al día siguiente ninguno apareció.

Para cuando ella vino se veía mas triste y vacía que antes, esa noche no bailo, no se esforzó por parecer feliz, solo se sentó a tomar amargamente. Cuando el lugar estaba vacío, ella seguía en su mesa, lagrimas corrían su maquillaje.

¿Aun no se va?- susurro Natsu sorprendido, yo solo negué con la cabeza

¿Puedes encargarte de ella en lo que yo cierro? –

Supongo que sí – M e acerque a ella

Señorita ya debe retirase – ella me miraba como si no entendiera lo que dije, tal vez no entendía, había tomado mucho.

¿Te parece que una señorita estaría a estas horas en un bar? – y como un tiempo atrás no supe que responderle ,así que le conteste con lo más prudente que cruzo por mi cabeza en ese momento

¿Podría pedirle un taxi?-

No tengo dinero para pagarlo, todo se fue aquí –señala su copa vacía. Hasta ese momento no lo había notado pero su cara y brazos tenían golpes y moretones tratados de disimular con maquillaje, maquillaje que sus lagrimas habían borrado –Igual no tengo donde quedarme- Parecía más un recordatorio para ella misma que otra cosa.

Puede venir conmigo-ni siquiera lo pensé, solo lo dije, esperando escuchar un rechazo de su parte, ella respondió con un ligero "si".

Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento empecé a cuestionarme si era una buena idea, sin embargo ya era muy tarde para replanteárselo.

Puedes dormir en mi habitación , yo usare la sala- dije mientras le mostraba la recamara

Amm…podrías… ¿prestarme algo para dormir?- no sabía si el rubor de sus mejillas era por el alcohol que había consumido o por otra cosa, de cualquier forma se veía hermosa.

Claro- le ofrecí una de mis piyamas- Bueno te dejo...-

¡Espera!...haces todo esto para ayudarme… y ni siquiera se tu nombre – Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de que no conocíamos nuestros nombres, fue un detalle del que no pude evitar reír.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

El hecho de que vamos a dormir en el mismo apartamento y no conocemos ni nuestros nombres –Ella soltó una ligera sonrisa y aunque fuese pequeña se veía más sincera.

Soy Juvia-

Gray…te dejo para que te cambies-

¡Gray!

¿sí?

Gracias- ese gracias fue tan sincero que no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

Había pensado dejarla sola en el cuarto, y así hubiera sido si no hubiera escuchado su llanto, odiaba escuchar a las mujeres llorar, así que me anime a entrar a la habitación.

¿Juvia?

No respondía, solo se veía su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras abrazaba sus piernas, piernas en las que descubrí más golpes; me senté a su lado mientras veía más golpes de los que pensé, ella había dejado de llorar. Duramos un rato en silencio cuando me anime a preguntar.

¿El te hizo esto?- ella simplemente asintió , duramos otro rato en silencio

¿Por qué lo aguantas?-

Porque no tengo nada…además no es tan malo…ese día estaba drogado...pero el me ha ayudado mucho.

Porque te ayude no tiene derecho a pegarte… ¿Crees que a tu familia le gustaría verte así?-

Yo mate a mi familia-soltó con amargura-mate lo único que me quedaba- su voz se quebró de nuevo.

No creo que tu hallas matado a alguien – me miro sorprendida y se recargo en mi hombro

¿Quieres hablar de eso?- ella asintió levemente.

Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña y nunca tuve hermanos, mi demás familia era distante conmigo, pero tenía a Gajeel mi primo, el siempre me protegió y cuido….viajábamos mucho, en uno de esos viajes yo insistí en manejar de regreso…yo insistí –a este punto ella ya se encontraba llorando, la abrace y acaricie la cabeza, nos quedamos así un momento cuando ella ya estaba un poco más calmada, se separo de mi.

Llovía mucho, el piso era resbaloso, pero todo iba bien…un camión que venía en camino contrario, invadió nuestro carril...moví el volante para evitarlo, pero perdí el control del auto...solo supe que habíamos chocado. Yo no desperté hasta una semana después…Gajeel nunca lo hizo. ¿Lo entiendes Gray?... ¡yo lo mate! Seguro si él hubiera manejado… el llanto le impidió seguir hablando, la abrace de nuevo con más fuerza.

Escucha no fue tu culpa , fue un accidente y esas cosas pasan …aunque nunca entendamos el por qué –

Quise suicidarme después de eso…no podía con la culpa-dijo mientras mantenía su cabeza en mi pecho, yo solo acariciaba su cabello – iba a saltar de un puente, pero entonces apareció Rogue, me convenció de no hacerlo y me llevo con él , sé que no es la mejor persona pero me salvo la vida en ese entonces…cuando lo conocí el ya tenía problemas con las drogas …no te miento también las usaba…hacían que no odiara tanto mi vida , bueno si eso se puede llamar vida .

¿Siempre se ponía así de violento?-

Algunas veces-

¿Te pegaba?-

Solo cuando me negaba a hacer lo que quería – esa respuesta me puso a pensar

¿el…te llego a…violar?-

No… es decir nunca fue tierno pero no era tan maldito…es solo que nunca se había puesto como hace poco…pensé que me iba a matar.

Y tú… ¿sigues con drogas?-

Las deje hace poco… tuve una sobredosis y quede hospitalizada un tiempo. Rogue nunca me fue a ver…incluso cuando nos vimos después de eso me dijo que pensó que había muerto…no lo culpo ni yo pensé que sobreviviría…pero en el hospital encontré lo más parecido a un ángel, era una mujer muy bella, al parecer visitaba con frecuencia el hospital… ¿sabes? Me ayudo a seguir viviendo, nos hicimos cercanas y le conté mi historia, me dijo que si había sobrevivido al choque, al suicidio y a la sobredosis era porque tenía que seguir viviendo…se lo debía a Gajeel – empezó a sollozar de nuevo- Nos veíamos seguido y me ayudo a dejar las drogas …pero ella enfermo , tenía cáncer, por eso visitaba el hospital tan seguido, la apoye como ella me apoyo a mí , pero ella falleció…entonces me dije que tenía que intentar seguir por ella y por Gajeel –

¿Cuál era su nombre?

Ul Milkovich

Esa respuesta me dejo helado, Ul era una buena amiga de la familia, pero se mudo argumentando que tenía asuntos que arreglar en otro lado, un tiempo después nos enteramos de su muerte, nunca supe que estaba enferma.

¿Gray estas bien?- acerco sus manos a mi cara y limpio las lagrimas que no me había dado cuenta que derramaba.

Ul es amiga de mi familia , fue como una madre cuando la mía falleció…y nunca supe que estaba enferma…no estuve para ayudarla- mas lagrimas salían sin permiso

Oh Gray lo siento tanto – ahora ella me abrazaba a mí , no sé cuanto duramos abrazados ; pero me prometí que si Ul había logrado salvar la vida de Juvia ahora yo la cuidaría de ahora en adelante . Se lo debía a Ul.

Deberíamos dormir –susurre lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara, ella asintió y subió a la cama, yo estaba por retirarme del cuarto cuando ella me detuvo.

Puedes dormir aquí …digo creo que después de lo que acaba de pasar lo mejor es no estar solo – nos miramos un momento en silencio- se lo duro que es llorar solo por las noches –

Supongo que tienes razón-

A pesar de lo que me había enterado dormí con una extraña paz, que desapareció cuando desperté y ella no estaba. Busque a Juvia por todo el apartamento, pero ella se había ido; dejo la piyama que le había prestado en la sala con una nota de agradecimiento, decía que pronto nos veríamos. Estaba decepcionado y frustrado, había desaparecido y no tenía idea de dónde ir a buscarla.

En el bar tampoco se aparecía, ni ella ni Rogue, y el tiempo pasaba marcando más su ausencia.

Seis mese habían pasado, seis mese que seguía sin saber de ella, que la mesa de la esquina estaba vacía, seis meses en los que me había dado cuenta que estaba jodidamente enamorado de ella.

Y así como de pronto se fue un día volvió a aparecerse por el bar, sus ojos ya no estaban vacios, y se veía mas hermosa a como la recordaba.

Gray- dijo sonriendo cálidamente

Juvia..donde demonios te metiste- corrí a abrazarla, ella correspondió el abrazo

Lo siento…me di cuenta que no intentaba lo suficiente, quería cambiar realmente…cambiar por Gajeel, por Ul…por ti. Estuve en una clínica de rehabilitación-

¿Y Rogue?-

Lo deje…trate de ayudarlo pero si no quiere no puedo hacer nada… ¿Gray?-

Dime

¿Puedo quedarme contigo?-

Tonta claro que si –

Gracias- Nos separamos un poco y ninguno soporto la tentación de besarse

Ejem…- Natsu nos había interrumpido , nos separamos sin saber que decir

Sabes solo porque ella me agrada y a ti te debo dinero ..te cubro por hoy , ve con ella – ambos sonreímos

Gracias Natsu-

Lleve a Juvia a mi apartamento, y la ayude a instalarse ´para que se quedara conmigo, ella me contaba cómo fue su rehabilitación.

Gray-

Dime-

¿Te pasa algo?-

Para ser sincero pensé que te habías olvidado de mi …y que no volverías-

¿Cómo podría olvidar al guapo mesero que siempre me ayudaba?

¿Crees que soy guapo?-

Desde que te vi- ambos sonreímos y nos besamos

No te vuelvas a ir Juvia-

No lo hare

¿Es una promesa?

Es una promesa

FIN


End file.
